


Hopes & Fears

by katebishoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Expanded Scenes, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Oaths & Vows, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Promises, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: Missing/expanded scenes of season 2 to be more sheith-y.





	1. all the chances in the world (eps 1-3)

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my lovely beta & tense master [bethany](http://tempestaurora.tumblr.com)

**“** Thanks for saving me,” Shiro said after Keith sat down next to him at the fire. It smelled nasty - he had no idea what those giant lizards were, but their guts were pretty flammable.

Keith gave him a little shrug. “You'd have done the same for me.” _Like you have many times before._ Keith turned to look at Shiro. “How's your wound?”

“My wounds great, getting bigger all the time.” Keith frowned at him, and Shiro tilted his head slightly. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

They had made a fire like this many times out in the desert - only it smelt of pine and not lizard innards. With stories or jokes or just being himself, Shiro could always make him smile. But not this time. Not when he was talking like this.

Keith narrowed his eyes at him. “Hang in there. When Allura and Coran find us, they'll fix you right up.”

Shiro grunted as he sat up a little straighter. “Keith, if I don’t make it out of here… I want you to lead Voltron.”

“Stop talking like that. You’re going to make it,” Keith said, his eyes softening. _I’m not losing you again_.

The look Shiro was giving him made his heart ache. He look defeated, like he was just waiting for his words to become true. Keith wanted to argue with him - he wasn't allowed to think that, because he was getting out of here alive, he was-

A bright line shone across Shiro’s face, and for a moment it had washed everything away. The cuts on his face, the scar, the white tuff of hair, the bags under his eyes.  He looked a million years younger, fresh faced like when Keith first met him.

Keith gasped when he saw the green Lion hovered above them and jolted to his feet. He couldn't get the smile off his face, they were saved. “Shiro, we’re- _Shiro!_ ”

Shiro couldn’t even keep himself upright anymore - he was curled up on the ground, writhing in pain.

“Shiro!” Keith got down on the ground next to him. “Shiro, you have to stay with me!”

 _“Keith? Keith what’s going on down there?”_ Pidge. The comms. His helmet.

Shiro’s was closer so Keith just yanked that one on. “Pidge - Shiro’s hurt.” Keith couldn’t stop his voice from cracking. “He can’t fly. I’m going to pilot him in Black Lion. I need you to get Red. Tell the castle to get a healing pod ready”

_“You? Fly the Black Lion-?”_

“Dammit - _now_ Pidge!” Keith yelled, desperate. There was no time - _they had to hurry they had to hurry._

“I’m sorry about this, Shiro,” Keith said as he put his arm under Shiro’s shoulder and dragged him up. Keith cringed at the sound of Shiro’s scream. _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,”_ he murmured every time Shiro screamed.

It was more times than he could count.

* * *

 

Allura and Coran were waiting in the hangar with a gurney when he landed.

“His wound- I think it’s spreading.” Keith said as he lowered Shiro onto the gurney, and before he was done they were already darting down the hall.

Keith didn’t let go of Shiro’s hand.

Coran was scanning the wound, Allura tearing bits of his armour off, throwing them down the hall behind them as they went.

“Keith- _Keith_ I need you to let go-” Allura said, placing her hand on top of his, but Keith only held on tighter. “Keith, I need to remove-”

“ _Keith.._.” Keith’s head snaps up, Shiro’s looking at him, his face contorted in pain, his eyes half closed. “Remember-” Shiro cringed. “Remember what I said-”

Keith bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood. “Stop it-” Keith gripped Shiro’s hand tighter, Allura’s tightening over his, still trying to pry him off. “Don’t say that, you’re going to make it.”

Allura was more insistent on his hand. “Keith, I need you to let go.”

“You’re going to make it, you have to make it-”

Shiro’s head lolled to the side, his eyes falling shut. “When I’m gone…”

“Shiro? _Shiro!_ ” It took both Allura and Coran to get his hand off of Shiro’s, to physically restrain and escort him from the medbay. “TAKASHI! _TAKASHI!_ ”

He got one last look at him before Coran shut medbay door and locked it.

Keith pounded on the door, his throat ripped raw from calling Shiro’s name. He could hear Shiro’s cries of pain in through the metal, if only he had his bayard he could-

Shiro’s voice cut off.

Keith’s heart stopped.

He heard, just barely over the wringing in his ears, the sound of a healing pod closing. Keith sunk to his knees in relief.

_If he’s in a pod there’s hope if he’s in a pod there’s hope..._

_Shiro has to survive, he has to survive..._

_“Keith, If I don’t make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron…"_  

He had to.

* * *

Keith nearly physically fought her, but Allura wouldn’t let him in the medbay until he got himself cleaned up and changed.

She wanted to get him in a healing pod as well - his back was killing him from that wasteland they’d landed on - but he refused that outright. He wanted to be there awake next to Shiro when he woke up. Besides, the pain in his back was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart.

Pidge had led him to Shiro’s room - the only room of any of the paladins to have a bathroom attached. He could see that her eyes were red-rimmed under her glasses, her hand clutching to his as she led him down the hall. When they got in front of Shiro’s door, Pidge dropped his hand.

It surprised him - and his back - when she launched herself at him, holding onto him in a tight hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Pidge said, her voice uneven, muffled by Keith’s chest plate. “Shiro’s going to be okay too. It’s Shiro - he always comes through.”

_If I don’t make it out of here…_

Keith swallowed and hugged Pidge with his free arm back.

He’d only been in Shiro’s room a few times before in the castle. Everything was neat and tidy, just as Shiro had kept it back in his bedroom, just like he had kept it back at his dorm in the Garrison. It feels like they’ve been out here for years - but it’s had barely been a month, hadn’t it?

Shiro’s room had a small desk - and Keith pictured the desk that Shiro had back in the Garrison. Flight manuals lined up neatly. A worn copy _War of The Worlds_ by H.G. Wells sitting on the edge of it, closest to the bed. Pens in tin cup. Sketches on the table, the last one being of Pluto and Kerberos.

The picture of himself and Shiro, on Keith’s first day at the Garrison, tapped on the wall above it.

_If it wasn’t for you, my life would have been a lot different._

_Yeah. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be…_

Keith knew exactly what his life would have been like if he hadn’t met Shiro. Everyday he thanked - he doesn’t believe in anything, but he’d thank whoever’s listening - that he and Shiro had crossed paths.

Keith thought that he’d lost Shiro when the words _pilot error_ flashed across the news screens. But he didn’t, he just got him back - he wasn’t going to lose him again.

Keith’s back ached as he stripped his armour off, placing it neatly like Shiro would have in the closet.

It’s not until he was under the cold spray of the shower that he realized he was still wearing his hel-

No. _Shiro’s_ helmet. 

* * *

Allura still insisted that he got looked at - and Keith agreed, as long as he didn’t have to leave Shiro’s side. The only thing Keith could do for his back, they said, is the healing pod or just to take it easy, not move around too much. Which is good, because he’s not moving from Shiro’s side.

Coran’s asked how he even got in the locked medbay, but Keith was not going to give that secret up. No one was keeping him away from Shiro.

Pidge visited a few times, brought Keith food that didn't touch while she was there, and barely touched once she was gone.

 _How are you going to sleep?_ They all asked. It’s simple, he wasn’t going to.

The castle comms told him that they had found Lance and Hunk, that they had made a wormhole jump. Still Keith didn’t move.

He was glad to see that everyone else was back okay, but the medbay felt cramped all of a sudden.

Keith jumped every time Shiro moved or made a sound - writhes and grunts and cringes and screams.

“Is he okay?” Hunk asked. Keith wanted to tell from the top of the castle _of course he isn't_  - but he didn’t, he wanted to know too but had been afraid to ask.

Allura looked up from the medical screen she’d been studying. “Sometimes the healing process can cause involuntary brainwave reactions.”

Hunk rubbed his chin. “He looks like he’s having a bad dream.”

“He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards.” Keith said, his next words were more like a prayer, since they didn’t fit with the truth: “What dreams could be worse than that?”

There are certain things you never say, certain phrases; because they almost guarantee that something’s going to go wrong. _What could go wrong? It can’t get any worse!_ Keith had another one to add to that list.

“ _Kee..._ ”

Keith’s head snapped around to Shiro’s pod. Shiro’s shoulders shook, his face in pain -

“Keith…”

The others completely melted away as Keith threw himself forward, his hands on the glass of the pod. “Shiro?”

“Keith… no… no _don’t_ … _please..._ ”

“Shiro? Shiro can you hear me?” Keith pressed up against the glass as far as he could. “Shiro-?”

“Don’t… stop… _Keith…_ don’t hurt him…”

Keith felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. He placed his forehead against the the glass. “Shiro? I’m here, Takashi-” Shiro let out a small scream. “You have to get him out of there!” Keith yelled, fist pounding on the pod. “You have to get him out - no, _no, let go-!_ ”

It was Hunk maybe, and Coran and maybe Lance he wasn’t sure but there are hands all over him, pulling him back. He thrashed and yelled, unable to take his eyes off Shiro even as they dragged him away. Someone shrieked as Keith’s nailed dug into their am.

“Let go of me!” Keith shouted. “ _Let go of me_! Shiro!”

“Keith you need calm-”

“We can’t take him out of the pod-”

_“DUDE-”_

A sharp gasp drew the air completely out of the room. 

All froze, all eyes went back to Shiro - now still, calmer, eyes opening-

Keith broke free of their grasp and ran over to the pod, footsteps behind him. They weren’t there to stop him, but to crowd around the pod as well.

Shiro’s eyes fluttered opened.

* * *

Keith hadn’t let go of Shiro since he came out of the pod. Shiro was out of it when they were doing post-pod checks, still cringing, still unable to stand up straight.

He didn’t fight it when they insisted Hunk help him take Shiro back to his room. They got Shiro onto his bed, and Keith sat down on the edge next to him.

Hunk didn’t say anything: a hand clamped down on Keith’s shoulder, one last look at Shiro, and then he was gone.

Shiro groaned. He was awake, but weak. He still needed some good old fashioned rest before he'd be good as new.

Keith reached out and took Shrio’s closest hand - his right one, his robotic one, his Galra one. Almost as good as new.

There were so many things that he wanted to tell Shiro. About the blade that was strapped to his lower back, about what that exactly meant, his suspicions with that. About how much Shiro meant to him, because he could never expressed that enough. That Keith loved him. There really wasn't any other way to put it really, was there? He loved Shiro in every sense of the word.

“Keith?” Shiro sounded like he had just come up from underwater.

“I'm here.” Keith said squeezing his hand. He still wasn't quite sure if Shiro could feel it, but Shiro squeezed back all the same.

“How many lives do you think I have left?” Shiro asked, and at Keith’s confused expression, Shiro elaborated. “There was that time in the desert, remember? I tumbled down a fifty foot hill? You had to keep me awake for hours to make sure I didn't go into a coma.” There's a faint smile on Shiro’s face, and Keith knows he's remembering the same thing. Those late nights in the desert, a time when it was just them. “Kerberos, the Galra. Now this.” Shiro winced as he gestured with his free hand to his side. “I don't know how many chances I got left.”

Keith twisted on the bed, so that he could face Shiro. His free hand found his way into Shiro’s white tuff of hair, brushing it off his forehead. He also wondered what happen to him to make just that bit turn white, but he doubt Shiro even knew the answer. He probably didn't want to know.

“As long as I'm on around to save your ass,” Keith said firmly, but then gently, “you got all the chances in the world.”

Shiro laughed softly at that, wincing. “Hopefully my ass won't need saving again any time… soon…”

Shiro’s eyes fluttered closed. Hopefully he'd have a dreamless sleep this time, he needed it.

Keith needed it to, now that he knew Shiro was going to be okay, his body was finally ready to succumb to the exhaustion that it been fighting.

Keith didn't go very far though. The little bit of space next to Shiro on the bed was more than enough. He moved his hand from Shiro’s though, onto his heart. The even, steady beating beneath his fingers lulling him to sleep.


	2. on your side (ep 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my lovely beta & tense master [bethany](http://temptestaurora.tumblr.com)

“I’m not finding any coordinates in here. Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?” Pidge asked.

They were all in Green’s hangar, Pidge's default work space. Shiro’s arm was hooked up to her computer, it beeping away as she scanned all the Galra code. Shrio had trenches between his brows, and Keith wanted nothing more than to take his thumb and smooth them out.

“I’m positive,” Shiro huffed, clearly frustrated. “Someone helped me escape.”

Allura looked down at him skeptically. “And he was Galra?”

“Yes.” Shiro ground out.

“You know you cannot trust them-”

“You're father must have trusted them once.” Shiro’s hands turned into fists. He glared up at Allura. “Since Zarkon was the original Black Lion, wasn’t he?”

Allura looked away. “That was a long time ago.”

Dismissive. She was brushing it- No she wasn't getting away with that, with putting them all - putting Shiro - in danger like that?.

“Wait - what?” Lance asked.

“Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion right out from under Shiro?” Keith looked around at everyone. How had the others not picked up on this? Maybe he did because he was just so tuned into Shiro’s frequency. “or that he could do all that cool stuff with his bayard? _Shiro’s_ bayard, you know, the _black_ one?”

“Why didn't you just tell us the truth about Zarkon?” Shiro asked.

“I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins,” Allura said, “so that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own.”

“Dark history of the paladin's?” Hunk asked. “Were there other evil dictators that piloted the lions that we should know about?”

“You kept that information from us, vital information.” Keith spat. His blood was boiling, he’d been shaking, trying to keep himself from bursting. But he was like a tea kettle on the stove, screaming. “You put us all at risk - you put Shiro at risk, you put him in _danger,_ you-”

“ _Keith_.” Shiro’s voice cut sharpy through the room, and Keith froze.

Keith came out of his daze. He hadn't realized that he'd stepped closer to Allura, or that she had shrunk back. He hadn't realized that his heart was beating out of his chest, an engine about to go critical.

“Easy, now.” Shiro put his hand, his human hand, on Keith’s shoulder. Keith felt the tension roll off his shoulders, his heartbeat steadying. He closed his eyes briefly - he was back with Shiro, before Voltron, before the Garrison even, he had said: _“patience yields focus”_ \- and when Keith opened them again he found his center.

Shiro gave Keith’s shoulder a squeeze. _It’s okay_.

Allura cleared her throat “You are the Black paladin now Shiro, not Zarkon.”

Shiro turned away from Keith to face her, but he kept his hand still on Keith’s shoulder. “Yeah, well, the Black Lion may have a different take on that matter. She ejected me when Zarkon called to her.”

“Shiro,” Keith began again. The others did a slight flinch when he spoke again, like he was a bomb just waiting to be set off. He deserved that. Shiro had helped calm him, to balance him out back at the Garrison. But his absence had only reverted Keith’s fuse back to a short one. “Black was probably trying to protect you then too. She would never have let me pilot her if it wasn’t to save-”

“Wait - _what_?” Lance butted in. _How many times had he said that now?_ “You piloted the _Black lion_?”

“Um, yeah?” Keith blinked owlishly at him. “When Shiro needed saving from those giant lizards.”

They were all looking at him like he was some kind of alien, but not Shiro-

Like some kind of alien…

Keith felt his heart start to pick up speed, not now, no, he can’t think about this right now-

“Wait a second. I think I see it know,” said Pidge. Keith’s heart was still racing, but he felt the relief of everyone’s eyes diverting away from him. “Some repeating numbers in all this Galra code. Let me extract it.”

A map flashed on the screen. “They _are_ coordinates!” Pidge exclaimed. “They lead here: the Thaldycon system.”

“Then that’s where we’re headed.” Shiro said. Keith recognized that voice: determined, focused.

“Shiro, are you sure you can trust this?” Keith hated himself for asking, and he hated the look Shiro was giving him now. “I mean, after all the Galra have done to you-” Keith’s blade felt weighed heavy on his belt. “They- they took your arm.”

“It’s worth the risk.” _But you’re not!_ “Someone helped me escape.” _I helped you escape!_

“If we can locate some allies in our fight against Zarkon,” Shiro continued, “especially ones from his own side, we might just find a way to take him down.”

The conversation about what to do next continued, but Keith couldn’t process any of it. His mind was elsewhere, to the blade, to the memory of his skin changing colors back at the Hub, to opening that Galra door with only his hand…

_“ones from his own side…”_

Keith swallowed hard. Now wasn’t the time to think about this, but he couldn’t help it. That glimmer of hope that Shiro would be okay with, with -

With what Keith still couldn’t bring himself to put into words. 

* * *

_Patience yields focus, patience yields focus…_

Keith readjusted the grip on his bayard. His knife was back in his room, underneath his pillow - he had to get that burden off for just a little while. But now he couldn't help but feel like that's what he should be using now.

“It's up to Keith now.” Coran said over the castle intercom.

“Copy that.” Keith said. “I'm ready.”

He activated his bayard and bolted down the hall.

“Oh this is exciting, he's got his sword.” Coran was sounding like a sportscaster now. “One young paladin, one seemingly indestructible foe…”

Keith slid under Pidge’s rope and changed course, quickly gaining speed behind the intruder.

“Swing and a miss!” Coran’s voice boomed. “Another swing and a miss.”

Keith was reminded in this moment of just how much he hated sports.

They needed to slow this guy down. Keith looked over at Pidge - she was thinking the same thing.

Pidge dug her heels into the floor, skidding, and the intruder was yanked back, and stopped, surprised-

Keith used his jetpack to springboard off the wall, coming down at him with his sword from a high angle-

_Shing!_

Keith ground his teeth together as he held his ground. They had reached an equilibrium in their strengths, gridlocked-

Keith noticed the symbol on the intruders blade. It was exactly like the one of Keith’s knife. A perfect match.

Keith’s surprise was enough for the intruder to knock Keith's bayard out of his hands -

Coran’s voice filled the air again but the blood was roaring so hard inside him that he couldn't hear the end of the sentence.

He charg _ed at the intruder - Galra, he was Galra, he had the symbol, Keith’s symbol, a Galra symbol_ \- with nothing but his fists-

But he still had Pidge’s bayard, and he used that to throw Keith into Pidge as she came running up. And when he tried again, he was thrown into Lance and Hunk.

And when he charged a third time, he wasn't thrown anywhere, no, instead the intruder grabbed him and twisted his arm painfully back behind him, and held his blade to his throat.

The symbol shone bright purple in his vision, blinding him-

“Let him go.”

Through the purple glow Keith could see Shiro at the end of the hall. His metal arm blazed to life.

“I said _let him go_!” Shiro snapped again.

The intruder threw Keith to the side, and his head slammed against the wall, rattling in his helmet. He was seeing everything in double - Shiro, the intruder, weapons at each other’s throats, the intruder backing down, Allura-

“Stop! It’s him!” Shiro. Shiro’s voice. “Wait - this is the Galra who saved me.”

He missed the rest of the conversation, his head still hurting, but then Shiro was kneeling down in front of him, helping him remove his helmet.

Shiro brought a hand up to the back of Keith’s skull, rubbing gently, looking for any bumps. “Hey, are you alright?”

“‘Fine.” Keith groaned out. Shiro took his hand to help Keith up, and Keith held on much longer than he probably should have. “Was that really the guy?”

Shiro nodded, solemn. “Ulaz, yeah.” Shiro worried his lip. “Keith, you need to be-”

“Patience yields focus,” Keith said. “I know Shiro - I tried.”

Shiro squeezed his arm. “I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Shiro squeezed his arm. “Now - come on. It’s time to get some answers.” 

Keith’s mind quickly flashed back to the symbol on the intruder’s - on Ulaz’s blade. _I just don’t want_ you _to get hurt._

* * *

_The Blade of Marmora._

_Was that what it was called?_

“We came out here to find some answers.” Shiro said, and Keith immediately turned back into the conversation. “Are we going to turn back now?”

“You know I trust you Shiro, but this doesn’t feel right.” Keith said. The line was blurred - was he saying that for Shiro, or himself? Keith didn’t know, but the look on Shiro’s face… Keith didn’t want Shiro getting his hopes up.

“And you know I hate to agree with _Keith_ , but-” One of Keith’s constant feelings is the desire to punch Lance in the face. “-it’s a big fat ditto for me.”

“The Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape.” Pidge piped up.

As Hunk rambled on about the mechanics of that, Keith could see Shiro’s face get harder and harder, but behind that he could see the man’s eyes fall. _Desperation. Drive. The need for answers._ Keith recognized that look well.

“Ulaz freed me.” Shiro said. “Without him, we wouldn’t be here.”

_“Without you, my life would have been a whole lot different.” Keith had said fondly, staring up at the geyser._

_“Yeah, without me you wouldn’t have crashed flying lion on an alien planet and stuck with little hope of rescue. So, you’re welcome.”_

Without Ulaz, Keith would still think Shiro was dead. Without Ulaz, Shiro would still be in the hands with the Galra.

“I’m with Shiro.” Keith said, crossing his arms. “If you don’t want to Princess, that’s fine - we’ll take Red, we'll go ourselves.”

Allura was glaring at him. The look on Shiro’s face however, that small, hopeful smile he knew so well…

“Fine.” Allura caved, clearly unhappy. “Slow and steady, Coran.”

* * *

Shiro pulled him aside in the hallway on the way to the Red lion. “Hey. Thanks for sticking with me back there.”

Shiro was really close, like really close. Keith hoped he wasn’t blushing, or that Shiro couldn’t tell in the weird blue lighting of the castle. “I still don’t trust him - but I trust you.” Keith said. “Besides, it’s like you said: if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be here.”

Someone not as close to Shiro wouldn’t have noticed that his expression changed, but Keith could. Shiro understood the double meaning behind his words, the double meaning behind the word _we_.

Shiro gave a small nod. “Let’s catch up with the others.”

Keith watched Shiro go, for just a moment, before he followed.

* * *

Keith couldn’t keep his eyes in one spot at the outpost. His mind was still racing - _not all Galra were loyal to Zarkon_. This place was built by those against him, by a resistance.

He looked for the symbol else where at the outpost - but he only found it on Ulaz’s blade, and Keith couldn’t restrain himself anymore.

“What’s that weapon you carry?” Keith asked.

Ulaz looked at him, and Keith was so glad that he left his knife back in the castle because in that moment he was sure Ulaz would be able to see right through him.

“It’s a ceremonial blade, that each member of our organization carries.” Ulaz said, holding it out for Keith to see.

“Hmm. Nice.” Keith didn’t really know how _act casual._ He could see Shiro noticed from the corner of his eye - but he didn’t say anything.

Suddenly the alarm went off, blaring loud in their ears. On the screen flashed footage of a ship approaching - a Galra ship, distinctly belonging to Zarkon’s.

“You were tracked.” Ulaz ground out.

“What?” Pidge asked. “Us?”

“If Zarkon knows we’re here, it’s because _you_ ratted us out.” How could he have fallen for this? How could he let have let this guy get his hopes up, get Shiro’s hopes-?

“It wasn’t him.” Shiro said, shaking his head. “I don’t believe it. I-”

“Take this.” Ulaz handed Shiro something that reminded Keith of a flash drive. “It’s instructions on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Don’t go there until you figure out how Zarkon is tracking you, or you will destroy everything that took us centuries to build.”

Not soon after Keith was landing back in the Castle of Lions, letting Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro out to head to their own lions.

But Shiro didn’t leave yet. “Keith.” He said, his hand still on the back of Shiro’s chair.

He didn’t say anything else. He didn’t need to.

Keith nodded, and Shiro was gone.

* * *

 

After the battle, Keith found Shiro at the observation deck, staring out at the Zanthoriam crystals. Was he trying to pinpoint the exact spot the pocket of space time was? Or was he really looking at anything at all? Or was he deep in a memory, back  with the Galra or even before?

“I’m sorry we doubted Ulaz, Shiro.” Keith said. The fact that there were Galra that weren’t loyal to Zarkon was still reeling with in his mind. He felt ashamed really, that he didn’t have more faith in him. “He saved all our lives.”

“I still have so many questions.” Shiro said, sounding so far away. .

Keith glanced down, unable to look at Shiro as he asked: “Do you think Zarkon is really tracking us?”

“We cannot know for sure.” Keith turned around in surprise. Allura was standing in the open doorway. “Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts.”

“You don’t really think Ulaz gave us up?” Shiro said sternly. “He sacrificed himself to save us.”

“Yeah!” Keith whirled on her. “Maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own. He’s probably been searching for the Blade of Marmora.”

_Please let that be it, please let that be it…._

“It’s clear the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern,” Allura said, “but, regardless of how Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn’t safe.”

“We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz’s group, finish what we started.” Keith said, a sudden rush of adrenaline, a rush of determination.

“No.” Both Keith and Allura turned back to Shiro at his harsh tone. “We’re not going to the headquarters until we figure out how Zarkon found us.” 

Keith had only seen Shiro this deadly serious a few times before. But in this light, with the scar across his face, he looked downright terrifying.

* * *

It was late when Keith had got back to his room. He had spent a few hours in the training room, a few hours of thinking about nothing but his next move, a few hours of peace. But even he got tired, and he had returned to the same spot he was every night.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over, staring at his knife.

He had had this knife as long as he could remember. He had kept it well hidden, as he bounced from orphanage to orphanage, from foster home to foster home, knowing full well even at that age that he shouldn’t be in possession of a weapon.

Even more so, he knew he should cover up the marking on it.

But now he unwrapped it, the old strip of cloth he had wound around it years ago, and the symbol of the Blade of Marmora stared back up at him.

What connection did he have to the Blade of Marmora? What connection did he have to the Galra? Did that mean… did that mean that whatever connection…. that it was to the resistance fighters?

It seemed that the more answers he got the more questions he got as well. It was eating him up inside, keeping this secret, especially from Shiro. But - no, no he couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t tell anyone, not until he had all the facts. Not until he knew if he was a problem…

How did Zarkon find them? It couldn’t have been Shiro’s arm, or Zarkon would have tracked them down already. It couldn’t have been Ulaz - he sacrificed himself. Something led Zarkon right towards the outpost.

Keith had had his knife on him when he had attacked Zarkon, could Zarkon have…?

_You fight like a Galra soldier._

Keith shoved the knife away. He didn’t know what was going on, who or what he was; all Keith knew was that he was scared, and that he desperately wanted to talk to someone about it.

To Shiro, but he had enough to deal with. He had no doubt in his mind that Shiro was in the same position is was right now: sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, a million thoughts racing.

Shiro was just down the hall and around the corner to the left - so close. But this secret was as big as that chasm he had to cross when they were stranded. He couldn’t bare it, to look at Shiro and just not cross to get to him? But how could he put that on Shiro’s shoulders too, when he already had so much…

Sometimes he felt like he was still in the desert, that Shiro was still gone, that they were still separated.

Tonight was one of those nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sheithlion](http://sheithlion.tumblr.com) on tumblr


	3. for you (ep 4-5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta beta beta [bethany](http://tempestaurora.tumblr.com)

Keith’s knife was a constant heavy burden, weighing him down. He was tempted to leave it behind from now on, to not even bring it on missions. But he was drawn to it, similar to like he was with the Blue Lion in the desert. Something calling out to him, beckoning-

His door hissed open and Keith threw the knife under his pillow.

“Keith did you happen to see-” Coran. It was just Coran. “-a mouse come through here? He has something of mine.”

Keith blinked at him. “Uh, no.”

Coran stroked his mustache, and muttered menacingly to himself: “I’ll find you, Platt.”

Coran turned and left - determination to find that mouse clear on his face, his scanner an inch from his nose.

Something clicked inside Keith, and he got up to run after the Altean. “Wait - Coran.” Keith caught up to him easily, but he couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting. “Do you think the Galra ever went to Earth? Is that possible? They would have taken it over, right?”

Coran looked back at him, an eyebrow sharply raised. “Oh, I think you’d know if the Galra were there.”

“The Blue Lion was there.” Keith said. “Did a Galra pilot the Blue Lion, too?”

“Hey, why are you asking about my Lion?” Lance - shit. They were in front of his door, and Lance was - he didn’t even know what was on Lance’s face. “How many lions do you need?”

“What?” Keith asked. “No, I- I was just-”

“Don’t ‘What? No I- I was just-’ me!” Lance poked a freshly manicured finger at Keith’s chest. “You’ve had your eye on the Blue Lion from day one!”

“Well, yeah,” Keith frowned. “I was drawn out to it in the desert, I’d been studying the carvings for months. It’s the first one we found. It’s the one that was on Earth-”

“Ah!” Lance’s hand mimicked Keith talking. “Bah-bah-bah-bah! The Blue Lion’s with me and we’re very happy together! Very happy!” Lance stepped back, and Keith caught a glimpse of one last sneer before Lance’s doors closed.

Keith shook his head, trying to get back on track. “Allura mentioned there being a ‘dark history of the paladins,’ but what does that mean?” Keith pleaded with Coran. “Who was the last paladin of the Blue Lion? Who took it to Earth?” Keith bit his lip. “Who was the last paladin of the Red Lion?”

Coran looked weary. He and Allura had hid the truth about the Black Lion, what else could they be hiding?

But Pidge’s voice rang over the intercom, and Coran looked all too relieved for their conversation to be over.

* * *

When they were waiting for Coran to repair the ship, Keith found himself in the library.

His realization that they were all connected… blowing his own mind, as Lance had mockingly called it, provided motivation. He had to learn about the original paladins. He needed to know who got the Blue Lion to Earth, to who piloted the Red Lion before he did.

Only problem? He couldn’t read Altean. He knew the basics. _Voltron_ was the most important word he knew. Anything with that word on the cover was stacked onto the table, but those were for later when he could get a translation, somehow. The videos are what was more important, he could understand those. Old documentary like footage, newsreels, educational videos - all of it. So far it didn’t tell him any information he didn’t know already.

“I thought I might find you here.”

Keith looked up over the pile of books and tapes to see Shiro leaning against one of the shelves.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Not the training deck. Not in your room. Only one place left.” Shiro pulled up a chair, and sat down next to him. “What are you looking for?”

Keith bit his lip, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at the Altean script. “I’m trying to look for more information about the original paladins. There’s gotta be something...” Keith sighed. Shiro’s gaze weighed heavy on his shoulders - he knew that look, knew the feel of it. “Why are you really here?”

Shiro’s eyes flickered up to his, blinking owlishly at him, seemingly coming out of daze. It took him a moment to recover. He cleared his throat. “I need to talk to you about what happened today. With Lubos.”

Keith tensed, feeling defensive. “We got out of there, didn’t we?”

Keith wasn’t looking at Shiro - but he knew exactly what his expression was. Mouth turned down in a slight frown, eyebrows crinkled, perking up a bit, looking older than his years. Keith knew that look of disappointment well.

“Taking hostages? Threatening someone’s life?” Now, Shiro would be shaking his head. “That’s not the Voltron way.”

Keith whirled on him. “Really? Because Zarkon was the original Black paladin, and that sounds a lot like-”

“So you want us to be like Zarkon?”

_You fight like a Galra soldier._

Keith was taken aback. “What? No, I-”

“What you did bought us some time.” Shiro reached out and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, his thumb on the crook of his neck. Keith’s pulse fluttered underneath his fingertip. “But - if we’re going to be Voltron, if we’re going to be better than the original, we need to live by a code. We can’t be putting innocent-?”

“Lubos sold his people off to the Galra! He wasn’t innocent Shiro.”

“You’re right, but...” Shiro shook his head, trying to get the words. “You were ready to take someone's life, Keith. That's not something you should ever have to do.”

“We're in a war, Shiro. People die-”

“Keith, it’s just…” Shiro’s hand slid of Keith’s shoulder, down his arm. “I don’t want you to have unnecessary blood on your hands, that’s all. If you can avoid taking a life, then avoid it at all costs.”

Keith examined Shiro carefully. Something was off, Shiro’s eyes were weary, his gaze far off, like he wasn't even looking at Keith, not really, like he was somewhere else...

“You remembered something, didn’t you?” Keith asked. Shiro tried to keep his expression neutral, but Keith could see right through him. He started to pull his hand back, but Keith grabbed onto it, clutching it tightly. “Shiro, whatever happened to you when you were their prisoner, that wasn’t you, that wasn’t your-”

“Just please,” Shiro begged, swallowing hard, “don’t do anything like that again, okay?”

“Shiro...” Keith let out a breath, swallowing hard. “I promise.”

He didn’t know if he was going to be able to keep that promise. But for Shiro? He’d try harder than he ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr tumblr tumblr [sheithlion](http://sheithlion.tumblr.com)


	4. always (ep 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta babe [bethany](http://tempestaurora.tumblr.com)

Shiro’s mind was still spinning.

Keith, having Galra blood in his veins - but that didn’t matter, he was still the Keith he always was, that Shiro always knew, that Shiro had always-

_"Shiro," Keith hesitated a moment, looking at the hologram before him, “You’re like a brother to me.”_

Things had changed in the time he’d been gone, hadn’t they? He had thought… when he got back he would work up the courage…But they had been back for, what, a month now? And Shiro hadn’t done anything, but they were in the middle of a war…

Shiro shook himself out of that train of thought. That was for another day.

“Keith, are you alright?” Allura asked, looking at the bruises on Keith’s face. “What exactly happened down there? Red was going berserk.” She eyed the Galra suspiciously.

All eyes were on Keith, but Keith was looking at Shiro, nervous. But Shiro couldn’t give him a reassuring look before Keith turned away.

“I’m fine, there’s just something I need to check in medical…”

“A healing pod will fix you right up! Shouldn’t take more than a bargain.” Coran piped up.

“No, no healing pod,” Keith shook his head. “I just need to run a test.”

“After all you’ve done to seek it, you still doubt the truth you have unlocked?” Kolivan said.

“No- I just…” Shiro recognized the look on Keith’s face, Keith arguing with himself internally, unsure how to phrase things, whether to say them at all. Keith was a constant battle, a fireball of bright light constantly exploding. “I need to see it.”

Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith looked up at him, that nervousness still.

 _You never have to worry about me,_ Shiro wanted to say, _I’m always on your side._

But Shiro didn’t say anything, just squeezed Keith’s shoulder, trying to silently convey all of the things that Shiro had wanted to say, had been meaning to say.

* * *

“You’re… you’re Galra.”

Allura’s the first to speak. The Blade of Marmora had gone back to their ship, but everyone else was there. Staring between Keith and the screen, trying to make their eyes believe the data there.

“Half Galra, I think,” Keith said, eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t remember my mother at all, but I do my father… bits and pieces... He was human.” Keith pulled out the blade. “Back at their base, I had this… vision, or dream, I don’t know. But my father was there holding this knife - back what it used to look like - and he said… he said my mom would be there soon. That she would explain.” Keith swallowed. Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder again, but fought the urge to pull him closer, to envelope him in a hug right then and there. “I woke up before that happened. So, I don’t know.”

“All… all this time, we’ve been working with…” Allura was looking at Keith like she was seeing him for the first time, seeing him like a stranger, an enemy.

Shiro straightened, his grip tightening on Keith’s shoulder. “Nothing about Keith has changed. He is the same person that we know, the same person that we’ve fought with. He’s our brother-” That word felt dry in his throat - _“you’re like a brother to me”_ \- he doesn’t know if he imagined it or not, but he thought he felt Keith tense. “- he’s one of us.”

Pidge takes a step closer, a small smile on her face. “Shiro’s right - Keith’s the same person. He didn’t suddenly-”

“How long has he known, though?” Allura wheeled on her. “You’ve known this whole time-”

Keith stood up, causing Shiro’s hand to fall. “I didn’t even know the symbol was Galra until I got here! I never knew that I _was_ Galra-”

“ _How_ can we trust-”

“I tried to leave!” Keith yelled. “I tried to _protect_ -”

“You said you thought Zarkon imprinted on you in battle,” Allura spat. “You _lied_.”

“ _Enough!_ ” Shiro boomed. Allura and Keith looked like they were ready to pounce on one another. Everyone else was a few steps back, waiting for them to blow up again.

But they didn’t. Allura straightened up, her eyes cold.

And then she walked out.

The beeping of the screen, Keith’s heavy breathing, and Hunk’s foot tapping erratically against the floor - those were the only sounds left in the medbay.

“I think-” Coran wrung his hands together. “I think the Princess just needs some time. I’m- I’m sorry about this Keith.” Coran pointed at the door. “I’m going to go, go check on Al-”

Then he was gone. The silence remained.

“Pffft, you being an alien explains so much,” Lance said, crossing his arms. “No wonder you don’t get our jokes.”

Shiro wanted to clamp Lance’s mouth shut, but to his surprise it got a small laugh out of Keith.

“I think it’s got more to do with your inability to make one.” Keith said dryly.

Lance stuck his nose up. “We’ll I’m hungry, Hunk-”

“God yes finally I’m starving let’s go.” Hunk said, making to follow Lance out. But quickly he paused, turned back to Keith to give him a thumbs up.

Pidge looked at Keith quizzically. “That’s how you were able to open those doors back at the Hub.” Pidge stroked her chin. “I wonder why your human DNA is the dominant…”

“That’s enough, Pidge.” Shiro said gently, “Keith’s not your science experiment.”

Pidge scoffed. “I know that.” Her stomach rumbled then. “I’m going to see what they’re making.”

And then there were two.

“This is what’s been eating at you,” Shiro said softly. “This is what you’ve been worrying about.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith whirled around. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I wanted to tell you everyday about the knife but I- I didn’t know _what_ I’d be telling you and I- I was-” Keith got small all of a sudden, and it reminded Shiro of that kid he met all those years ago, all sharp edges, untrusting. “I was afraid.”

“Keith.” Shiro felt his heart shake. All restraint be damned, he pulled Keith into a hug. It took him a moment - but Keith melted into it, his face finding the crook of his shoulder, where it always did.

_(it was Keith’s spot, still after all this time)_

“Keith, I’ll admit I was surprised at first, and confused, but…” Shiro held him a little tighter. “You never have to worry about me. I’m always on your side.”

Keith’s body tensed in his arms, Shiro could tell he was trying to keep things in again.

Shiro stroked a hand over his hair and spoke softly into Keith’s ear. “It’s okay, Keith, shh, it’s okay…”

Keith wasn’t holding it back anymore, his body shaking as he cried into Shiro’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@sheithlion](http://sheithlion.tumblr.com)


	5. impossible promises (eps 9-11)

Things were never as easy as they wanted them to be.

Allura seemed to be the only hold out on Keith’s heritage, but that was enough to bring Keith down. Keith needed support in a time like this - not dirty looks and snide comments - he needed his friends.

Shiro wanted to be there for him, one-hundred percent of the time. But they had a mission to do, and no matter how much Shiro wanted to, he couldn’t justify him and Keith on the same mission. He was needed at the prison to help access secure areas and download information; Lance was there to provide cover with his gun and with Blue, and Pidge to do their hacking. Hunk and Keith were left with the Weblum; the Yellow Lions size, Hunk’s knowledge, and Keith’s leadership would be enough for them.

Spilt up like this, Shiro knew they wouldn’t fail. He was happy about that, but not happy about any other part of it.

Hunk was good. He’d be good for Keith, to Keith. 

Shiro just wished that he could be there too.

They were in the hangar now, preparing to go their separate ways. Just like back at the Garrison, Keith stood on the fringes of the crowd, slowly moving farther away. It shouldn’t have to be like that anymore. But one thing that won’t change, and would never change, was Shiro gravitating towards Keith.

Keith looked up at Shiro as he approached. The bags under Keith’s eyes combined with his frown made it look like his whole face was sinking towards the ground. 

Keith was a constant for him, after all this time. And after all this time, they can still communicate without words.

At the same time, they reached out their hands and clasped them tightly. Shiro saw a smile form on Keith’s face as they pulled in a hug. Keith’s face fit into the crook of Shiro’s shoulder just as it always did. It was his spot.

“You’re going to do great, Keith.” Shiro whispered into his hair. “It’ll all work out. I’ll be here for you when you get back.”

These missions they were going on, it would be the longest they’ve been separated since his time in captivity.

“You better.” Keith said into his shoulder.

Shiro gave him one last squeeze, hoping to convey a lot more than what he could say. When it came to Keith, Shiro’s words always fell short.

They pulled back, but Shiro could have sworn he felt his own reluctance mirrored in Keith. 

He hoped he had gotten through to him. At least made him feel a little bit better, for now.

But he saw the way Allura regarded Keith, and even the others. He saw how Keith’s shoulders fell and his head hung as he marched up the Yellow Lion’s ramp.

Shiro’d keep his promise this time. He’d come back from this, when he intended to this time. And then he’d put all this to rest.

* * *

The next time that Shiro saw Keith, he was flying through space on his jetpack trying to get from Yellow’s deactivated body to the Castle. The next time that Shiro saw Keith, he was being shot out of the sky.

“ _ Keith _ !” Shiro yelled. He heard Keith scream, but he couldn’t tell how bad the robeast had hit him. He was spinning, wildly away. He had to-

The Black Lion was shot again, and he couldn’t - he couldn’t get there in time, he couldn’t hear Keith over the comms.

His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, a ticking time bomb about to explode-

The robeast was shot from behind. And Shiro’s heart stopped for a second.

“Sorry I’m late.” Keith’s voice over the comm. He sounds okay. He’s okay.

“Okay everyone.” Shiro yelled over the comms, his energy resurging in him. “Form Voltron!”

* * *

Shiro ran to the Red Lion’s hangar as soon as Black had touched down. 

Up ahead, he saw Keith coming down the Red Lion’s ramp. Keith took off his helmet, his eyes widened when he saw Shiro barreling towards him.

Shiro grabbed Keith by the back of the neck and shoved him against his chest, pulling him into a tight hug.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Shiro said, clenching tight onto Keith. “Don’t do that again.”

Keith squirmed under him, and Shiro realized that he had Keith’s arms pinned down to his sides. Shiro eased his grip a bit to allow Keith his arms. He placed his hands on either side of Shiro’s hips and pushed back.

Keith’s eyes were wide and searching, he look concerned, worried even. Like Shiro’s concern was concerning him. But Shiro was always concerned. That was his thing.

“I can’t promise that that won’t happen again,” Keith said. “We’re at war, Shiro.”

Shiro heart was still racing in his chest. He was shaking, Keith’s hands on either side of him the only thing keeping him contained.

“I kept my promise didn’t I? I came back.” Shiro said. “So you can keep this one. No unnecessary risks to your safety.”

Keith looked at him like he was a stranger. Shiro… Shiro doesn’t remember a time when he’s acted this skittish around Keith before. But just being out there, seeing Keith get hurt and there being nothing Shiro could do about it-

That was something he’d give his soul to avoid.

“Okay.” Keith said, voice small, comforting. Keith was really close, wasn’t he? There faces were only inches apart, and Shiro could make out individual patterns in Keith’s iris’. “I promise Shiro.”

Shiro pulled back then, trying to compose himself. “Good.” He coughed. “We should go- we should go meet up with the others.”

Keith still looked concerned. Keith being rattled by Shiro being rattled, their emotions feeding off each other.

“Okay.”

Keith had enough to worry about. He shouldn’t have to worry about Shiro too.

Thankfully, the adrenaline had faded from Shiro by the time they got back to the others. 

* * *

Keith had been looking at him with that same concerned look since then.

“Keith…” Shiro gently grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the group. The sun was setting on Olkarion, and they were getting for their big day tomorrow. The final battle - or so they hoped. “Is everything alright? I’m sorry if I freaked you out back there. I was just-”

“No Shiro, that’s fine…” Keith shook his head. “I was just wondering…” Keith bit his lip. “If we win tomorrow, and the universe doesn’t need Voltron anymore… you didn’t say what you’d do.”

_ That’s because I never expected to come out of this alive. _

But Shiro doesn’t say that outloud. He made a promise that he hoped to keep.

“I…” Shiro began slowly, trying to will himself to think that far into the future, any future he hadn’t dreamed before of having. “I’d like to help Pidge find the Holts. To make sure they’re okay.” Shiro swallowed, and looked off into the fading sunlight. “Then, I’d like to… I’d like to go with you, if you’d let me.”

Keith was quiet for a moment. When he finally spoke, it was barely anything at all. “You don’t want to go back to Earth.”

Shiro sighed. Tentatively, he reached out and took Keith’s hand. “Everything I had on Earth is here with me now.” 

That was true. His grandparents, who had raised him, and both died shortly after he became an officer at the Garrison. And his brother well… estranged was putting it mildly. 

It may have been a trick of the light, and Keith would never admit that it hadn’t, but Shiro thought he saw a watery gleam in Keith’s eye.

“I’d like that.” Keith said. “Besides, I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

Shiro laughed, and felt whole, and right, and  _ real _ .

Keith squeezed his hand, and Shiro squeezed back.

They had a big battle tomorrow. They had two nearly impossible promises to keep.

But right now, everything just felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 broke me so I came back to safety of season 2. This is not beta'd and in case you were wondering about all the dead links, I deleted my tumblr.
> 
> Should have at least one more, maybe two of these, before I start working on season 3 things.


	6. risk / no reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers at the end for the opening scene of season 3.

"Keith, open up a private channel." Shiro said.

Keith sighed. Even with Shiro's acceptance of the plan - of his plan to infiltrate Zarkon's ship - in front of everyone, Keith knew this was coming.

"Keith-"

"I know what you're going to say Shiro." Keith said. He remembered his promise all too well.

"It's a _suicide_ mission - you heard Kolivan!"

"And it's a necessary risk."

"You're not-"

"Yes, I am." Keith steeled himself. "I'm worth the risk Shiro."

Shiro's voice nearly broke Keith's heart. " _Keith_."

Keith rubbed a hand over his chin. "Do you believe in me?"

"Keit-" Shiro was confused. "Yes. Always. But-"

"But nothing then." Keith said. "If you believe that I can do this, then it doesn't matter how dangerous anyone says it is. I'll be fine."

Keith imagined the set of Shiro's jaw, the tendon in his neck taut against his skin.

"It'll be over before you know it." Keith said. He knew it was dangerous. He knew it was even more dangerous to talk about the future, but for Shiro he'd always been on the brink. "We've both got promises to keep."

* * *

"What?" Keith blurted out. "I'm not leaving you!"

He'd just met Thace, but how could the man expect him to leave him here to die? This was his mission as much as his. 

The room buzzed with the energy that was slowly building up around them. 

"This is where my story ends." Thace said, surprisingly steady for someone in his condition. He had the same wound on his chest that Shiro had had in his side. "As a Paladin of Voltron, you have a bigger purpose."

Keith could hear the buzz of the building, he could hear the sentries on the other side of the door, he could hear his team's voices through the comms, could hear Shiro calling his name-

He had people relying on him. He had a promise to keep.

"It's been an honor." Keith said, resigned. He handed the gun to Thace and jumped off the side.

* * *

" _Keith_." Shiro said.

He didn't even need to ask. The answer was always the same.

"I'm all in." Keith replied.

* * *

"Shiro!" Keith yelled, running towards the Black Lion's slumped form. "Shiro!"

The Lion's doors weren't moving fast enough, and as soon as there was room Keith shoved himself through.

"Shiro?"

The cockpit was empty. The Black Bayard left in its port.

"He's gone." Someone said, but Keith couldn't tell over the ringing in his ears.

_Shiro._

_Shiro Shiro Shiro Shiro Shiro-_

_Gone_.

Keith jumped when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Everyone was looking at him, and there was this weird sound - oh, that was the sound of his breathing.

"Keith?" Hunk asked.

"We have to go back." Keith said, already exiting the Black Lion. "We have to go back. Black must have ejected him after that last blast. We left him-"

"Keith."

"We left him behind. We have to go back-"

"Keith, wait-"

"I'm going back!" Keith yelled at them. "We left him behind! I'm going back for him!"

Keith broke into a run back towards the Red Lion.

 _He left him behind_.

Keith had kept his first promise.

He searched ever inch of space of the wreckage of the battle, but there were no signs of life. Shiro was gone, and so was Zarkon's ship.

He'd broken the most important one.

 _Nothing's going to happen to you_.

"There's nothing here, Coran." Keith said, his throat scratchy.

"I'm sorry, Keith." Coran replied.

Keith turned the Red Lion around. "I'm coming home."

He turned off the comms then. His home was Shiro, and he was gone, again.

No one else needed to hear him finally break.


End file.
